eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1978 (24 July 2000)
Synopsis Dot gets a call from Ethel moaning about something. Terry moans to Jim that he's not getting his conjugal rights, and Irene has just gone off him. Irene gossips to Rosa saying the same thing. Phil offers Lisa a job at the Arches doing his books and Ian offers her a cleaning job in the chippy. She's offended by both. Jamie has lunch with Lisa and she says that Jamie obviously likes Sonia, so ask her out. Jamie says worriedly that Robbie and Asif only want a girl for one thing and Lisa reassures him that Sonia is clever, nice and they are well suited. Mel talks to Lisa saying she thinks there's more to the deal with Steve and Ian than "an exchange of favours" as Steve put it. Phil tells Jamie to move the washing machines, and Asif says they will be sold by tonight. He tries to sell them to everyone - Pauline and Irene to start with. Robbie tries it with Mel. No-one sells any of them. Sandra arranges a birthday party at E20 for Beppe's 30th birthday. Rosa says Nicky and Gianni don't feel like a party, but Sandra insists it's at 6.30 so Joe can be there. Dot tells Ian she doesn't approve of living in sin, and Ian tells her that he and Laura aren't a couple actually, she's just his nanny. Laura looks downcast. Steve has a quiet word, asking what Ian said to Mel and looks suitably threatening. Jeff asks Mel what sort of wedding she'd want if she had to do it again, and she guesses he's going to ask Pauline. Jeff invites Terry and Jim around later for a mysterious celebration. Jim suggests that Terry spice up his life with the Kama Sutra, and Terry says he doesn't like reading, and Jim says it's on video and Barry probably has a copy! Terry tells Irene he has an idea for an evening in. He tells her he has a night of Eastern mysticism planned for her. He shows her the video and she's offended again, saying it's all about sex. Terry says it's supposed to be an Eastern manual of love. Irene storms out. Jeff has a quiet dinner with Pauline, but Dot interrupts to say that she thinks Ethel is upset and they should check she is OK. Dot "feels it in her bones" that something is wrong with Ethel. She drags Pauline off to the cemetery and they see Ethel's husband's grave and Pauline's mother's. Ethel was supposed to go to a card night later, and she doesn't turn up, so Dot and Pauline get worried. Beppe is surprised by the party at E20, and he thanks Rosa for the effort, and she looks nervously at Sandra, who actually organised it. Mel turns up and asks Steve again what he said to Ian in the Vic earlier. Mel says she married him, remember and Ian would only do it for two reasons, money or violence. Steve says well it must have been money then, mustn't it? Then he says in fact he just threatened him, and Mel says she doesn't think so - Ian would just have rung the police. Nicky has a good time at E20 dancing with Sonia and gets chatted up by a boy, although she is waiting for Martin. She runs off crying, for no discernible reason, and Gianni follows and Nicky says the boy tried in on. Gianni says no-one else saw anything, this is becoming a bit of a habit! Martin arrives and she whinges to him as well, and he believes her. Jamie buys Sonia a drink. Rosa asks Jim, who says the boy didn't do anything wrong, just chatted Nicky up. Martin goes to Rod's house to threaten him, and Rod tells Martin not to get involved with Nicky's lies, and if Martin doesn't leave, he will call the police. Dot and Pauline get home, and find Ethel already there. Ethel tells them off for not being here when she arrived - she told Dot she'd be here at 7. They ask her what the large suitcase is and she says Lou always told her there would be a home for her here, and it's all her things. Credits Main cast *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Wendy Richard as Pauline *June Brown as Dot *James Alexandrou as Martin *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Martin Kemp as Steve *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *John Bardon as Jim *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Todd Carty as Mark *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Leila Birch as Teresa *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris *Jamie Browne as Youth *Hugh Parker as Manager Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes